vampiremeerkatfandomcom-20200214-history
Fast, Free n Furry
Fast, Free n Furry portrays the Ed, Edd n Eddy cast as woodland critters. All animal characters kept their original names. They share a forest called "Peach Woods", but because they are different species of animal, they mainly try to survive each other or appear so in the eyes of their watchful parents and general surroundings. The series was conceived in September, 2015, and artwork first uploaded on November 9, 2015 at Deviantart. Characters Ed Ed is a skunk. He is 4 months old. Because he's unable to restrain his smell, animals don't like being around him. Edd and Eddy prefer him to stick around, as their foul-smelling friend protects them from animals who're out to harm them, like Kevin. Ed is fascinated by large predators and likes to pretend to be one at times. As he's just a small skunk, few are impressed by these acts, though he can dish out a mean bite when given the chance. As his fascination matches Eddy's wishes, he's all too eager to help him become "king of the forest". He has orange-brown fur, yellow stripes and a bare tail with only a few hairs sticking out. --------- Edd Edd is a pet ferret, owned by people who live near the forest. He's only sometimes nicknamed "Double D" by his surroundings and more commonly called "Tame", which is an insult wild animals use to describe pets. Strangely enough, Ed and Eddy also use the name, probably because the word means nothing to pets and they're not insulting him with it. Edd is 4 months old. He's intelligent and knows how to open his cage and head outdoors, but tends to be fearful when around wild animals. Ed's odour keeps most dangers on a distance and allows for Edd to explore. Because ferrets are able to release a similar smell, Edd isn't bothered enough by it to not want to be around Ed. He mainly goes outside to seek for knowledge that can't be learned from inside his cage. He's an angora ferret with a family tree, bred to win contests. He has white-yellow fur with black hairs on his head, back and tail. As an angora ferret, he has soft voluminous fur on his back, which gives him a rather funny appearance, though is considered beautiful in the animal pageant world. This tuft of fur resembles Edd's mullet theory. Ed and Eddy laughed at him when they first saw him, thus Edd decided to wear his body leash at all times; and stuffs the long hairs under it to make it look like he has a normal slender body, and avoid ridicule. This means his body leash is much like the original Edd's hat. --------- Eddy Eddy is a weasel. He is 4 months old. Being only a small weasel surrounded by much stronger animals, Eddy strives to be the one at the top of the food chain and become "king of the forest". It proves difficult to earn respect, so lets Ed tag along to keep potential threats at a distance. Eddy doesn't "scam" animals, but tries to cleverly weaken or attack them when off-guard, and that way build up a reputation as a serious predator. It has a reversed effect, though, and he's seen more as a nuisance. He has reddish pink fur and is rather chubby for a weasel. He has three whiskers at both sides of his face. --------- Kevin Kevin is a fox. He is 7 months old. While feared by most animals, Kevin has a weak side he doesn't like to show off; like his good relationship with the human "Rolling Fox" and his crush on Nazz the deer. He tries to act like what's expected of him and these two relationships are kept a secret. Kevin calls the Eds "pets", opposed to the original Kevin's "dorks". He likes to hunt them, making him a serious threat. He has orange fur and a fairly sturdy build. He has three orange whiskers at both sides of his face. --------- Nazz Nazz is a deer. She is 3 years old. Graceful and kind to all, Nazz is respected by small critters because she seemingly has power over Kevin. While he makes it seem like he doesn't want to be around her, and never is when others are around, the two hang out when eyes are no longer on them. Nazz returns the feelings Kevin has for her, but finds it difficult to confess in a way he'd understand. As she is not a fox, it feels weird to her to confess such a thing to begin with. She has yellow-orange fur. --------- Rolling Fox "Rolling Fox" is a hippy living with his parents in the forest, resembling Rolf. He is 14 years old. He's able to speak with animals and is a calm and floaty character. His best friend is the fox, Kevin, who is like a pet to him. As a human, most animals don't want to come near him. --------- Jimmy Jimmy is a rabbit. He is 2 months old. Being an animal that gets hunted by all, Jimmy is very fearful and often gets hurt during his escapes. But by being friends with Sarah, who is a skunk, he receives a degree of protection he is grateful for. The two of them never leave each other's side. He has white fur. --------- Sarah Sarah is a skunk. She is 2 months old. She is aggressive for a skunk, and combined with her ability to spray makes it best to keep her as a friend. She always wins from animals that are out to attack her or her rabbit friend, Jimmy. She has orange-brown fur and one white stripe. She is fairy slender for a skunk. --------- Jonny and Hedgehog Jonny is a hedgehog that pushes around a pinecone he calls "Hedgehog", referring to the original Plank. He is 3 months old. Because few animals care to associate with him, mainly because of his spikes, but also because of his annoying personality, the lonely Jonny found a friend in what he believes is another hedgehog. --------- Lee Kuon Lee is a wolfdog. She is 9 months and 14 minutes old. Once part of a huge wolf pack who named themselves "Kuon Soi", Lee, Marie and May's mother were kicked out the group after it was discovered Lee and May were half dogs; which is not accepted by their group. After they were already a few months old, they moved to Peach Woods and immediately became feared by all. They are the only wolves in the forest. While they consider the Eds to be prey, their playful side is more prominent and they prefer to just mess around with them. Soon Lee starts liking Eddy because he's so loudly determined, but still screamish around her, which she considers to be cute. While it's not usual that different species show affection for each other, the Kuons don't care for hiding it. Lee is the eldest sister by just 2 minutes. Her father was an Australian Labradoodle, which is to be found back in her appearance. She has curly orange fur. --------- Marie Kuon Marie is a wolf. She is 9 months and 13 minutes old. Once part of a huge wolf pack who named themselves "Kuon Soi", Lee, Marie and May's mother were kicked out the group after it was discovered Lee and May were half dogs; which is not accepted by their group. After they were already a few months old, they moved to Peach Woods and immediately became feared by all. They are the only wolves in the forest. While they consider the Eds to be prey, their playful side is more prominent and they prefer to just mess around with them. Marie starts liking Edd because of his out-of-place civility, which humors her. While it's not usual that different species show affection for each other, the Kuons don't care for hiding it. Marie was born right after Lee and is the only fullblood wolf. Her father was a blue (black) wolf. She has fuzzy blue fur. Because of her uncontrolled ferocious nature, as she is a fullblood, she has a scarred blind eye and a shortened tail as result from starting fights with other animals. --------- May Kuon May is a wolfdog. She is 9 months and 12 minutes old. Once part of a huge wolf pack who named themselves "Kuon Soi", Lee, Marie and May's mother were kicked out the group after it was discovered Lee and May were half dogs; which is not accepted by their group. After they were already a few months old, they moved to Peach Woods and immediately became feared by all. They are the only wolves in the forest. While they consider the Eds to be prey, their playful side is more prominent and they prefer to just mess around with them. May starts liking Ed because of his predator acts, which she actually finds to be quite impressive. While it's not usual that different species show affection for each other, the Kuons don't care for hiding it. May is the last born pup. Her father was an Afghan Hound, which is to be found back in her appearance. She has long yellow fur on her head and tail. ------- Eddy's brother Eddy's brother is a weasel. He is 1 year old. Eddy presents his unseen brother as a feared hunter and has always leeched off the popularity he created around him. Though, when Edd meets him, he recognizes Eddy's brother is far from wild and is being owned as a pet by someone, if only because of the red bandana tied around his neck. Wild animals don't wear clothes or similar items. Eddy later confessed to have known. While Eddy's brother is cocky and violent towards other animals, no matter their size, he's also lazy and prefers someone to take care of him, which is why he allows humans to pamper him. Because he's considered a "tame weasel", he's the favourite of all humans in the neighbourhood and he leads the life of a king. Eddy's brother left his family behind at a young age for this. He has reddish pink fur, a sturdy build, three black whiskers at both sides of his face, and wears a red bandana resembling the original Eddy's brother's jacket. Trivia * The word "Kuon" (κύων) is Greek for "dog" and is the same word "canis" is derived from; which is a term that describes dogs, wolves, coyotes and jackals. * "Soi" (σόι) is Greek for "family"/"kin". See also *Ed, Edd n Eddy over the World (List of different Ed, Edd n Eddy versions/universes) Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Category:Series